Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to functional fluids, including lubricants, especially drilling fluids and cutting fluids, as well as more conventional lubricants for bearings, gears, machinery, and the like, hydraulic fluids, and heat transfer fluids.
The present invention also relates to liquid media, which are capable of suspending particulate solids or dispersed liquids or gases and which are especially useful as cleaning compositions.
The invention is also applicable, for example, to the formulation of liquid dishwashing compositions, hard surface cleaners, coal/water slurries and phosphate free laundry detergents and also provides suspending media for other solids such as pesticides, explosives, pigments, ceramics, catalysts or pharmaceuticals.